Inktober Writing Prompt - Truth
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Thirty of Thirty-One prompts. "'I couldn't believe a word he told me anymore and why had he brought me here'" 'Eli knew what they were all thinking. He just knew. He knew they never believed his lies. Not anymore.' (AU. Spin-off of my story To Find an Elemental Master)


Thirty! I'm at thirty! One more to go :)

* * *

 _'I couldn't believe a word he told me anymore and why had he brought me here?'_ Trixie thought as she followed her friend Eli to the spot that was considered sacred to the Shane's. At least, that's what his older brother, Will, had told her and her other friend, Kord. Come to think about it, Kord and Will had followed her and Eli. But…

Why?

~!~

 _'I couldn't believe a word he told me anymore and why had he brought me here?'_ Kord also thought. Eli was leading them to a place only the Shane's knew about. So, why show them it? 'Them' was Trixie and himself along with Will following them. Will was Eli's older brother. But the question was…

Why lead them here of all places?

~!~

 _'I couldn't believe a word he told me anymore and why had he brought me here?'_ Will thought as he along with his friends Kord and Trixie followed his younger brother, Eli, to the sacred land that belonged to the Shane's. His family. He knew they were close to the place Eli was taking them. But the question that was playing in Will's head was…

Why? Why here? Where it all began? The place that brought him and his brother down here? Why here of all places?

Why did Eli bring them to The Drop?

~!~

Eli knew what they were all thinking. He just knew. He knew they never believed his lies. Not anymore. And why had he brought them here to The Drop? Where the journey began? He then turned around and looked them into the eye. He took a deep breath. This was it. Time to reveal everything.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Eli? Can you come here for a second?" Will asked him._

 _"Yeah. Give me a second to get myself dressed!" he responded._

 _A minute later, he came downstairs from his room. He saw Trixie and Kord there as well._

 _"What's up?"_

 _"We know you've been lying to us for a long time. We know you're Will's younger brother because you told us, but we want to know more. You've kept us in the dark for too long," Kord said._

 _"Kord's right. You keep on trying to keep something hidden. Whenever we ask you about your mom, uncle, and dad, you just freeze up! I know I want to know why," Trixie said._

 _"Say, where is Uncle Jimmo?" Will asked._

 _Eli then tensed up and thought to the day he had come home from school. The last day of school, to be precise. The man. The hand over his mouth._

 ** _'Good lad. Now, where is Eli Shane?'_**

 _Eli shuddered at the thought. And he muttered the response he had given the man. The murderer of his uncle and mother._

 ** _"I… I don't know…"_**

 ** _'You better not know. Or I WILL hunt you down.'_**

 _Eli was snapped from his thoughts when Will said to him;_

 _"What do you mean by 'I don't know'?! You were the last one to see him and mom!"_

 _Eli then couldn't take it anymore. He put his head down to look at his feet._

 _"Eli, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was wrong of me," Will apologized._

 _"No no, it's okay. I… I kind of deserved that," Eli said before his voice cracked at the end._

 _There was silence for a minute while Eli struggled to keep his powers under control (not to mention keep his floodgates from opening)._

 _"I… I want to show you guys something. I want to tell you all something. I want to tell you everything."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"I know what you're thinking," Eli began. "Why are we here of all places? Why didn't tell you everything before? Well, it was because I was afraid to reveal everything. But, no more secrets. I'll tell everything I know."

Everyone leaned forward waiting for the truth. This was it. It was finally happening.

* * *

Slight tidbit for To Find an Elemental Master. I think I'm gonna say that it's not done, but I'm gonna mark it as complete because I'm gonna reboot it. How 'bout that?

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
